deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Island: Epidemic patch notes/v0.7
Patch Notes Highlights * Matchmaking Changes * Power Stat Re-Balanced * Crossroad Changes * Character-VO implementation started Power Stat Re-Balance * Base power of all characters down by 50% (to 200 from 400) * Base power of all zombies down by 50% * Power difference between weapon tiers significantly increased * Enemy health & power is significantly increased with each new Infection Level * In-Game levels now increases Max Health & Damage of players by 6% per level * In-Game levels now increases Max Health & Damage of zombies by 4% per level Matchmaking Scavenger Hunt * Matchmaking in Scavenger Hunt now always determine Infection Level based on the player with the highest Power instead of the average Power of all players * A PvP Power Buff now boost the Power of all weapons to that of the player with the highest Power on the server ** Players will end up on similar Max Health & Damage ** Secondary Stats & Perks are unaffected by this Buff ** This change will help balance out big tier differences between players in PvP Crossroads * Matchmaking is now based on difficulty level * If the matchmaking system is unable to find a game within your difficulty level you can get matched into a higher difficulty level game. When this occurs you will receive a Power Buff (similar to the Scavenger Buff) ** This is to ensure that players are always able to find games during hours when there is less activity in the matchmaking system * Difficulty level "Endemic" is only available for full parties and will not be part of the regular matchmaking system Crossroads Changes Crossroad Difficulty Levels * Players can now select specific difficulty levels when playing Crossroads * New difficulty levels are unlocked when a player completes the previous difficulty X number of times by securing Y supplies * Health & Damage of all zombies increases each difficulty level * Spawn rate within each difficulty level increases with higher infection level * Mission difficulty increases with each difficulty level * Mission & enemy types is now based on difficulty level and not on Infection level * Map size now depends on difficulty level General Crossroads Changes * Steal Supplies Mission * Turret base damage up to 40 from 30 * Turret Base health up to 1500 from 1200 * Escort Mission now awards the same amount of supplies as other Day Missions * Number of missions per game down to 3 from 4 (one morning, one day, one night) * Requirements for unlocking new difficulties changed ** Infectious *** Complete 3 Normal missions collecting at least 400 supplies ** Contagious *** Complete 5 Infectious missions collecting at least 500 supplies ** Deadly *** Complete 5 Contagious missions collecting at least 600 supplies ** Endemic *** Complete 5 Deadly missions collecting at least 600 supplies * Cocoon Mission ** Base Health of Cocoons down to 4000 from 8000 ** Health now scales 2% extra per Infection Level ** Zombie spawn rate slightly reduced ** Total time down to 120s from 180s * Break Down the Barricade Mission ** Total time down to 150s from 180s ** Base Health down to 15 000 from 20 000 ** Health now scales 2% extra per Infection Level * Steal Supplies ** Total time down to 150s from 180s ** Base health of Turret down to 1200 ** Base damage of Turret down to 30 from 65 ** Turret Health & damage now scales 2% extra per Infection Level * Grab Supplies ** Total time down to 150s from 180s * Kill Events ** All Kill events now use the same timers *** Morning **** Total time = 180 *** Day **** Total time = 200 *** Night **** Total time = 300 Scavenger Changes * Elites in Scavenger Hunt now drops 9 supplies down from 15 Daily Reward Changes * Daily bonuses now grants a guaranteed item drop instead of increased Reward Value. One of the following item types can drop: ** Weapon Blueprints ** Modification ** Gadget Blueprint ** Gadget Crib Changes * Added Lockboxes to inventory and shop ** Lockboxes can be unlocked form the inventory by using keycodes ** There are four different Lockboxes availables *** Silver Weapon Box **** Always contain a Formidable or Lethal Weapon Blueprint *** Golden Weapon Box **** Always contain a Perfect or Legendary Weapon Blueprint *** Silver Modification Box **** Always contain a Formidable or Lethal Modification *** Golden Modification Box **** Always contain a Perfect or Legendary Modification *** All boxes contain some currency and parts * Added Keycodes to inventory and shop * Modifications has been moved from Inventory to Workbench * Boxes and Keycodes can drop as game rewards * You can store a maximum of 4 boxes of each type * Shop ** Removed Weapon Blueprints, Gadget Blueprints and Modifications categories from the shop ** Added *** Lockboxes (Available for Gear Points) *** Keycodes (Available for Cash) * Gamemode selection ** Difficulties added to crossroads * You can now craft Weapons and Gadgets for either Gear Points or Cash * In the process of streamlining and slimming down the number of services the Gear Points and Character Points packages purchasable via cash has been removed * New Blueprint icons for Weapons, Gadgets and Modifications has been added. Enemy Changes * Butcher Hoarder ** Ravage Attack *** Damage up to 700% from 600% *** Duration down to 4.2s from 6.2s * Suicider Suicide Attack ** Area up to 28 from 25 ** Main Target damage up to 600% from 500% ** Area Target damage up to 500% from 400% * Puller & Elite Puller ** Attack range when using Tongue attack slightly reduced ** Tongue range slightly reduced * Ram & Elite Ram ** Attack range when using Charge attack slightly reduced Crafting & Progression Changes * Account requirements for lower tier weapons has been reduced * Crafting costs for lower tier weapons has been reduced * Drop chance for lower tier weapons has been increased Stat Changes * Blocks now absorb 60% damage down from 65%. * Focus now additionally increases Skill Damage by 0.1% per Stat Weapon Changes * Light Weapon Secondary Attack ** Casttime down to 0.32s from 0.4s ** Characters now moves a longer distance before the strike occurs during the cast time. (Should now be easier to hit while chasing or initiating an attack) ** Damage on Main Target up to 80/115/150% from 70/100/130% * Fist Weapon Secondary Attack ** Damage on Main Target down to 70/105/140% from 70/110/150% Character Changes Armored Amber * Passive ** Pistol hits reduces cooldown of Medkit by 0.25s down from 0.3s ** Shotgun hits reduces cooldown of Medkit by 0.8s down from 1.0s ** Rifle hits reduces cooldown of Medkit by 1.0s down from 1.2s * Panic Shot ** Panicked enemies are now slowed by 30%. * Medkit ** Healing down to 120/130/140/165% from /130/140/150/170% ** Abundance *** Now ticks 4 times instead of 5 times over 4s, down from 5s *** Total healing down to 100% from 150% Mutated Berg * Infectious Roar ** Healing down to 120/130/140/165% from /140/150/160/190% * Regeneration ** Healing increased to 80% from 70% * Taunt ** Blood Fury *** Now restores 45% of damage taken, down from 60% Mutated Amber * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 110% from 115% ** Range Modifier change to 90% from 85% * Conceal ** Duration down to 2.5s from 3s * Poison Sting ** Deadly Reaction *** Amplify down to 20% from 25% Survivor Amber * Nerve Cut ** Casttime down to 0.25s from 0.3s ** Now does a weak interrupt against zombies Survivor Berg * Log Toss ** Duration in air before impact down to 0.5s from 0.6s * Closing the Gap ** Run speed up to 180 from 140 ** Now does 40% weapon damage to Walkers & Infected enemies in your path * Log Sweep ** Casttime down to 0.25s from 0.3s ** Log Twist *** Now additionally reduces the cooldown of Log Sweep by 0.5s per target hit by the attack * Leaf Shield ** Leaf shied now applies on allies even if they are immaterial (for example when they are dodging) * Mahogany Slam - Slight Rework ** Now does 75% initial damage and applies the slow effect to all enemies hit when the Mahogany Log cracks the ground open. The Primary 300/360/420% Damage is still dealt after a 1s delay when flames erupt from the cracked ground. Armored Berg * Tackle ** Thrust - Reworked *** Is no longer a re-castable attack *** Now Increases Tackle distance by 20% *** Now immobilizes the target for 1.5s on impact *** Brutal Swing reworked into Skull Clap *** Melee Cone attack that does high damage and inflicts Dizzy on main target and area damage to surrounding enemies. *** Uppercut **** Recast to perform an uppercut that throws an enemy into the air *** Intercept **** Reduces the cooldown of Tackle by 6s on hit ** Berserk *** Now reduces crowd controll durations by 50% during the effect *** Cooldown down to 110/95/80 from 120/105/90 *** Juggernaut **** Shield value up to 250% from 200% Roy Becker * Camera Flash ** Now does 50/60/70/100% Damage per level, changed from 60% flat * Picnic ** Now throws one hamburger on each ally's position within range. ** Throw range increased to 45 from 35 ** Rotten Burger - Rework *** Now instantly drops the Rotten Burger on the ground, any enemy that picks it up is dealt 100% Damage and is Crippled for 1.5s. Surrounding enemies take 50% Damage. Bryce Armored * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 110% from 115% ** Range Modifier change to 90% from 85% Isys Mutated * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 110% from 115% ** Range Modifier change to 90% from 85% Bryce Survivor * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 90% from 85% ** Range Modifier change to 110% from 115% Charlie * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 90% from 85% ** Range Modifier change to 110% from 115% Sam B * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 105% from 110% ** Range Modifier change to 95% from 90% * Passive - Impenetrable ** Health required for effect to take place reduced to 33%, down from 50%. * Grim Retaliation ** Active effect duration is now 2 seconds, down from 2.5 seconds. * Who Do You Voodoo ** Damage to break effect added; targets will now regain control of themselves after taking 30% of their max health in damage. Survivor Isys * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 110% from 115% ** Range Modifier change to 90% from 85% * Tornado Leg ** Hit And Run ** Damage done on recast is now reduced by 50% * Evasion ** Combat Reflexes *** Increased attack speed is now 15%, down from 20%. Mei] * Weapon Proficiency ** Melee Modifier change to 110% from 115% ** Range Modifier change to 90% from 85% * Swords Dance ** Xian Mei can now move during Swords Dance * Replica ** Xian Mei will now jump out towards your mouse position if you move it during the casting, rather than where you had your mouse when you casted the skill. Wanta * Passive ** Now all kills by Wanta produces souls, regardless of means. * Spirit Form ** Slightly increased detection radius. Mods * Added 7 new legendary and 9 new epic mods * Bastion block power increase reduced to 10% from 15% * Survival Adaptation Redesigned: You have a chance to survive a fatal blow; when you do you instantly heal 15% of your maximum health. 240 seconds cooldown. No longer resets on death Gadgets Changes * Power on all Gadgets have been replaced by an additional secondary stat * Any existing gadget will have their power-roll converted into the new stat ** i.e if you rolled 15 power (max for a Perfect gadget) you will have the maximum value of the added secondary stat instead. ** this change can cause some gadget to go up or down in rarity if the gadget rolls where just below or above the item level border. VO-Implementation started * We started to implement Voice Overs for some of the characters External Links *[http://steamcommunity.com/app/222900/discussions/0/611696927913291274/ Stunlock Morse - Discussing the v0.7 patch]